


Un Nuevo Inicio

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Un preludio a Saint Seiya Omega. En esta versión se narra el origen Kouga y cómo se da pie a la trama de esta nueva saga; a partir de lo que sucedió entre Saori y Seiya ¡ONE SHOT!
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 5





	Un Nuevo Inicio

**LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_¡HOLA! DISCULPEN ESTE PEQUEÑO MOMENTO RANDOM. ÉSTE FUE MI PRIMER FIC DE SAINT SEIYA Y AUNQUE LE TENGO CARIÑO PORQUE FUE EL INICIO DE UN ÉPICO CICLO EN EL MUNDO DEL FANFICTION, RECONOZCO QUE NO ES DE LO MEJORCITO QUE HE HECHO_

_EN FIN, ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE SHOT PUBLICADO POR PRIMERA VEZ POR ALLÁ EN EL LEJANO 2012._

* * *

La mitología rezaba así: Erectonio era hijo "adoptivo" de Athena. Un hijo, producto de un fallido intento de Hefesto de violarla, al cual convertiría en su hijo adoptivo.

Quizá la manera más adecuada de contar lo que sucedió es enfocándose a ella misma; no a Athena, la Diosa; sino en Saori Kido, la mujer mortal que mantenía como huésped en su cuerpo a la deidad griega.

Saori había crecido como una niña rica, mimada y caprichosa que siempre obtenía todo lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, descubriría que su verdadero destino era otro. Era la reencarnación de Athena y, como tal, tenía la obligación asumir las responsabilidades de ser una Diosa. Para Saori aquello había representado un difícil sacrificio: renunciar a él, al único chico por el que había sentido algo especial.

Siempre había considerado a Seiya como un niño diferente a los demás, no se dejaba humillar por ella; a Saori eso le molestaba (porque no podía maltratarlo como al resto) pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, ya que demostraba un carácter firme. Después de su partida a su entrenamiento, había esperado su regreso, convencida de que lograría su rango como Caballero de Bronce. Y así había sido, y a su regreso no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de forma demencial con su sola presencia.

Con el tiempo, batalla tras batalla, ese sentimiento fue creciendo más. Incluso parecía bien correspondido, pues Seiya luchaba incansablemente para velar por el bien de su Diosa. Su más valeroso Caballero siempre estaba ahí dispuesto a dar todo por ella, y aunque ella sufría al saberlo en un combate mortal, le gustaba que él le demostrará tanta devoción.

Más allá de las batallas, siempre encontraban el momento de hacerse una que otra mirada, algún gesto de cariño mutuo. Saori no podía esperar el momento de que todo aquello por fin terminara para poder hablar con Seiya de su amor. Sin embargo, cada vez lo veía más lejano, pues siempre aparecía un enemigo nuevo a vencer. Incluso cuando Hades lo hirió de muerte ella también sintió morir ahí mismo, cuando la vida de su amado se extinguía poco a poco entre sus brazos.

En consecuencia, había hecho todo por salvarlo viajó al pasado para evitar la muerte de Seiya. No le importó qué pensarán, sólo quería verlo bien. Aún sabiendo que, como Athena, tenía que amar a todos sus Santos y no sólo a uno. Finalmente, lo había conseguido, con la ayuda de sus otros Caballeros Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki, logró salvar su vida como él lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones.

Ese momento, en el que creyó que todo había terminado, se convirtió apenas en el ojo del huracán que había sido su relación con Seiya. Una vez recuperado, ya no podían callarse muchas cosas. Habían pasado un par de días de que todo había terminado; el resto de los Caballeros había decidido partir a diferentes lugares: Hyoga regresó a Siberia, Shun a la Isla de Andrómeda, Shiryu a los Cinco Picos en China e Ikki no dijo nada pero probablemente partió a lo que quedaba de la Isla de la Reina Muerte. El caso es que Seiya y ella por fin habían quedado solos en la mansión Kido.

Inevitablemente en ese tiempo habían comenzado a darse las cosas. Las miradas se convirtieron en roces, los roces en caricias, éstos en un espontáneo y tierno beso que desencadenó las confesiones de ambos.

-Esto no está bien- le dijo Seiya casi en un susurro aquella noche.

-Desde que nos besamos ese día nada está bien…- había respondido, no le importaba mucho buscar razones sólo quería que continuara- Sólo quiero que…

-¿Estás segura que quieres que esto pase?

-No, no sé si está bien o no, pero antes de encontrar cordura quiero ser tuya- respondió firme. En realidad, sentía que no podía dar marcha atrás; Seiya estaba sobre su cuerpo y sentía que éste ardía tanto como el de ella.

Después de eso, se había convertido en una costumbre. Hasta que ocurrió lo inesperado. Aquellos síntomas que comenzó a sentir unas semanas después sólo eran el anuncio de la llegada de un nuevo ser: un hijo de Seiya y suyo.

-¿Estás segura?- fue la pregunta que le hizo en un tono serio su Caballero después de haberse alegrado por la noticia.

-Sí

-Un… un hijo nuestro… es…- dijo con esa dulce y casi infantil sonrisa que la tenía tan enamorada – ¡Increíble!

De pronto su sonrisa se borró, seguramente la realidad lo asaltó. Saori era una Diosa y él un simple mortal.

-¿Lo sabes verdad?- le preguntó Saori- Sabes que esto nos rebasa y no podemos tenerlo.

-¡Ni siquiera lo insinúes Saori!- le soltó de pronto y, en lugar de enfurecer por lo que ella acababa de sugerir. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, entendiendo lo que tanto le preocupaba - Por favor, prométeme que serás fuerte. No harás ninguna locura, tendrás ese bebé, a mi hijo.

-Pero…

-Por favor –le suplicó– Sé que está mal… pero debes tenerlo, porque es la muestra de nuestro amor.

-Seiya no me puedo pasear con él por el Santuario, soy Athena no puedo tener un hijo eso es…

-¡Lo tendrás!... Lo tendrás porque me amas, me lo has dicho tantas veces y me lo has demostrado. Sólo…- dudó un momento en agregar- Sólo quédate aquí mientras das a luz, Tatsumi cuidará de ti; es muy fiel a la familia Kido y confío en que guardará el secreto –hizo una pausa y agregó con una expresión más sombría– Luego ve al Santuario como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Pero ¿y el bebé? ¿y tú?

-El bebé- suspiró- Tendrá que ser un huérfano más de la Fundación, quizá sea lo mejor; que permanezca ajeno a toda esta locura que nosotros hemos vivido por años. En cuanto a mí... me iré, tengo que alejarme de ti… creo que es lo mejor.

Le soltó las manos y se marchó dejándola con un vacío en el alma. Pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor, ¿sería justo exponer a un inocente de todo eso? Si ella no podía ser feliz con Seiya por cómo habían sido marcados sus destinos, al menos el hijo de ambos podría tener una vida más o menos normal.

Los siguientes meses fueron extraños, no podía salir. Sólo tenía contacto con Tatsumi, ocasionalmente el resto de los Caballeros le enviaba una carta. Ella respondía sin contarles nada. A Seiya parecía que se lo había tragado la Tierra.

Pasaron los meses y nació un niño, a Saori le pareció idéntico a su padre. Sin embargo, pese al plan, no tuvo las fuerzas para dejarlo en Japón, aun cuando sabía que viviría al amparo de su Fundación. Y cuando tuvo que partir para el Santuario (más con la esperanza de encontrar a Seiya que otra cosa) lo llevó con ella.

Cuando el pequeño jugaba en el Santuario, Saori sólo pensaba en Seiya, en lo feliz que sería en ver a su hijo; finalmente él le suplicó que lo tuviera. De pronto algo sucedió, un cosmos apreció, era maligno. Ares (Marte) dispuesto a atacarlos.

En ese momento lo supo, los Dioses lo habían enviado para acabar con ellos, porque la hija favorita de Zeus se había atrevido a tener un hijo de un simple mortal. Y cuando vio a aquel ser ante ella, se arrepintió de haber llevado a su pequeño con ella. Y justo ahí creyó que su hijo y ella morirían ahí.

De pronto apareció un resplandor dorado ¿Un Caballero Dorado? Sí, y no cualquiera, era el caballero de Sagitario, era Seiya de Sagitario.

La batalla dio inicio, y él no podía luchar contra Marte así lo la única opción que vio para detenerlo fue sacrificar su vida. Marte desapareció, Saori se acercó a su amado, con su hijo en brazos.

-¿Es él?- preguntó dificultosamente Seiya.

-Sí mi amor, es nuestro hijo.

-Él…-se esforzaba por hablar- él no debe… no debe saberlo. Sus vidas están en peligro.

-No hables, tranquilo. Estarás bien.

-Saori, escúchame. Nunca debe saber su origen, porque Marte volverá y…-Seiya hablaba pausado, no le quedaba mucho tiempo- No quería que esto sucediera, pero es nuestro destino. Hemos provocado a los Dios... Debes hacer una nueva generación de Caballeros, nuestro hijo debe entrenar y… y pro…protegerte… No estoy seguro, pero…pero creo que comenzarás a perder tus poderes…

-Seiya, por favor descansa.

-Ya pronto descansaré… Sólo dale esto cuando esté listo- le entregó un cristal. Miró a su hijo y estiró su brazo para tocarlo- Ko…Kouga, me…me gusta ese…ese nombre.

No pudo más, Seiya se convirtió en una estrella fugaz.

Nombró Kouga al pequeño, quiso cumplir el deseo de Seiya. Además creó una escuela donde pudiera entrenar a nuevos Caballeros. Claro, a Kouga lo quería tener cerca y lo crió "como a un hijo", porque él no podía saber que ella era su madre. Además le pidió a Shaina que lo entrenara, ella lo haría mejor que nadie.

Ahora, Saori miraba el cristal que le entregó Seiya. El tiempo se aproximaba, Kouga estaba casi listo para recibir ese presente que le heredó su padre.

-Presiento que algo va a ocurrir- pensó en voz alta- Seiya si tan sólo pudieras estar aquí para protegernos como aquella vez.

Pero algo, en el fondo de su corazón le dijo que él volvería. Y que una nueva batalla se desencadenaría. Kouga tenía que ser fuerte para soportar lo que vendría.

_**FIN** _


End file.
